


不是圣诞老人

by LuzardT



Category: X1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuzardT/pseuds/LuzardT
Relationships: Cho Seung Youn/Son Dong Pyo
Kudos: 4





	不是圣诞老人

“跟圣诞老人许什么愿了？”

后背被温暖的前胸紧紧贴住，炽热的触感透过衣物传过来，那人精壮的手臂搂过自己的腰。他微笑着低低浅吟，一字一句又如同云朵飘浮一般让原本专心许愿的自己被渐渐吸引。

孙东杓转过身去对着曹承衍撅撅嘴，“莫呀，承衍哥难道还能变成圣诞老人吗？”原本双手合十的动作转身把曹承衍不安分的双手轻轻拍掉面对着曹承衍，脸颊鼓鼓的十分可爱。

曹承衍从来都是爱说也爱做的人，他笑嘻嘻地用手戳戳眼前人软软的脸颊肉，又以迅雷不及掩耳之势在他侧脸啵叽一口。立马获得了小朋友堂皇的表情而沾沾自喜。

“呀！曹承衍！干什么！”

被偷吻地紧张到丢掉敬语的孙东杓浑身一震立马就想捶捶曹承衍胸口抱不满，却在前身的那个瞬间被曹承衍一把推过背扑倒进他怀抱里。“东杓怎么自己扑过来呀，这么快就想给哥哥圣诞礼物了吗？”一边像撸猫一样上下暴躁地乱摸着他单薄的后背，低沉的嗓音却显得那么悦耳动听，正好反射到曹承衍愉悦的情绪上。

“不是你推的我吗，呀……”孙东杓又被吃豆腐占便宜气到想立马给曹承衍翻白眼，声音却只能在怀抱中闷闷地发出，像小猫咪在撒娇一样让曹承衍莫名地感到有些燥热了。

不好，本来只想逗逗小猫的，怎么把自己玩上火了。

他转身走向床头柜，拿出空调遥控器却打开了暖气，不一会儿房间就变得暖烘烘的。有些昏暗的灯光配上柔和的音乐，总有些浪漫的情调在其中。“怎么突然开暖气？”躺在床上嘴里专心地嚼吧嚼吧着哥哥桌上那包薯片的孙东杓突然间抬起头，却不料正好对上曹承衍满载欲望的双眸。

“哥哥……？”

“哥有想要的圣诞礼物，只有东杓才能给哥哦。”

不知不觉间衣物就掉落在地板上，零零散散的。原本裹得圆圆一团的孙东杓现在光溜溜地躺在床上，身上吻着他的哥哥却还穿着干净的白衬衫，袖口是女孩子们最喜欢的卷到手肘处。微长的头发随着他吻的动作略过孙东杓的脸颊让他感到痒痒的。

“原来哥开暖气是因为这个原因啊……。”被吻的迷迷糊糊睁开眼，却忘记了窗外的寒冷，顿时感觉到这哥也是选择性贴心，又喜欢玩弄他又在这种时候开个暖气不让他被冷空气冻到。

口腔被温暖的舌头搔刮侵占着，口中所有的空气仿佛都要被汲取一般让孙东杓不禁开始加快了呼吸的频率与速度，手软绵绵的搭在曹承衍的腰上努力地应对着哥哥霸道又强势的深吻，嘴角的津液不住的落下显得格外淫靡，唇舌交缠的声音在安静的房间似乎被方法了无数分贝，交合着粗重的喘息声与衣物的摩擦声让人产生美好遐想。

孙东杓的后脑勺被曹承衍有力的大手捧着才没有撞到坚硬的墙壁，坐在床上双腿被哥哥一条腿大大撑开，另一只手环着孙东杓的细腰。在这个姿势下孙东杓简直无处可逃，在没有间隙的亲吻中也能感受到此时曹承衍强烈的独占欲。

一吻结束曹承衍就把孙东杓捞到自己怀抱里面轻拍着怀中孙东杓的背让他好好喘喘气，小团子软乎乎地无力地缩在曹承衍怀中，嘴唇被亲得微微红肿此时正酝酿着刚刚的吻。

和曹承衍说的话。

什么“想要东杓当哥的圣诞礼物”，想做就直说啊……。虽然摆明了自己一定会闹小别扭说着不要，但不管拒不拒绝到最后肯定都会被狐狸哥哥吃得干干净净吧。

凭着小小的报复心理，孙东杓低下头在曹承衍下腹的手枪纹身上不轻不重地咬了一口，就像不乖的小猫咪在逗弄着主人一样想逃跑又被曹承衍一把抓回来压在床上逼近。姿势又变成曹承衍一腿夹在孙东杓两腿间，孙东杓的双手也被曹承衍压在头顶。

“东杓知道这么做的下场吧……？”性感磁性的嗓音让孙东杓敏感地轻颤，看着手枪上两排浅浅的可爱牙印又得到意外的满足感。虽然但是，被曹承衍狐狸一样的眼神扫过全身真的让人很害羞啊，只能用大腿内侧轻轻蹭着哥哥的大腿表达这种害羞感，又只能被认为成故擒欲纵啊。

后身被湿润的手指撑开让孙东杓不禁轻叫出声，全身开始紧张地用力，后穴也便吃着曹承衍的手指将他吸吮着进到更深的地方。双腿夹着哥哥的手臂，全身都开始微微泛红。

“我们宝宝怎么脸红的像苹果一样呢，是平安夜的传统吗？”玩笑着咬了口小孩软糯糯的脸颊后将战场移至胸前挺立的粉红小点上舔舐轻啃着，故意卖弄而发出啧啧响声让孙东杓羞得不住扭动着身子却被哥哥摁住了腰部，不住娇嗔着让哥哥停手。

“嗯嗯…承衍哥——啊呜～”

三根手指被推向更深的地方搅动着又抽出，随后又直直插入模拟着性交的动作让孙东杓敏感地不停求饶，湿淋淋的手指随后又开始把玩孙东杓挺翘着的好看的性器上下撸动着，不一会儿一股混浊的白精就缴械在曹承衍的小腹上，正好淋洒在他的手枪纹身上显得色情又禁欲。

此时后穴却越发空虚的想要哥哥的挺进，双腿灵活地环住哥哥的腰却迟迟等不来渴求的物体进入。孙东杓焦急地呜呜出声却听到曹承衍微微开口。

“东杓如果是哥哥的圣诞礼物，那就东杓自己来吧，好不好？”

小孩埋下头去含住哥哥此时涨的巨大的性器卖力地吞吐着，曹承衍的性器比正常人的还要粗壮几分，小小的口腔含不下全部便用手也握住生涩地给哥哥服务着。

“唔嗯...”自己加深了口交的力度让性器进的更深却涌上一股干呕的预感，却为了哥哥的快乐更加卖力地舔舐着让曹承衍心疼不已，想抽出性器却被小朋友湿漉漉的眼神看得快要爆炸。囊袋也有被好好的照顾到，被小朋友舔的湿湿的。

双腿敞开用已经被润滑液和爱液沾湿的大腿内部摩擦着哥哥胀起的性器，像一只粘人的小奶猫一样嘟起嘴巴抱着哥哥的腰抬起头在哥哥的嘴巴上留下一个亲亲。曹承衍也是完全等不及的状态，抱起孙东杓就将性器缓缓插入已经湿淋淋的后穴。

想要接纳曹承衍并不是一件容易的事，孙东杓咬着牙紧紧捏住曹承衍的衣角，额头上冒出一层密密的汗。

“啊嗯～哥哥…太深了…”骑乘式将阴茎带入到无法想象的领域，眼看着孙东杓的眼泪都要逼出来了曹承衍赶紧亲吻着他转移他的注意力，大手轻轻揉搓着孙东杓的腰部给他按摩着减轻他的痛苦，得以让孙东杓在一个较为舒适的情况下吞入他的全部。

小朋友嘤咛出声，沙沙哑哑的小奶音更是激起曹承衍想狠狠欺负他的性欲，湿软的后穴被哥哥的硕大狠狠顶撞着发出了交合的拍打声与粘液的交缠声。性器不客气地在孙东杓的敏感点上狠狠摁压着让孙东杓发出的娇吟不绝于耳。

“嗯…哥哥好大，太快啦……”声音都染上一丝哭腔，尾音却愉悦地上扬。

“东杓不喜欢吗？”

“嗯唔——喜欢，喜欢哥哥……”

“喜欢就好，宝宝。”

奖励着给了孙东杓一个啵啵，加快了抽插的速度也让孙东杓呻吟的声音变得支离破碎了，孙东杓想缓一缓，直起身来将性器从他体内抽离发出啵的一声也会马上再次软下腰来被哥哥填满。主导权完全在曹承衍的手上，也便是让孙东杓被禁锢在快感中无法自拔。

在几十次重重的抽插后曹承衍终于缴械在孙东杓体内，一股股精液从后穴流出染湿了本就被爱液打湿的床单，两人交合处糜烂不堪。

本想着小朋友一定很累了就这样带着他去清洗身子的时候孙东杓却背对着他趴下翘起臀部。回过头来对着曹承衍舔舔嘴唇。

即使平常这只能被称为可爱，这时候也能成为他的杀手锏了。

“嗯？怎么了东杓？”

“唔…刚才是东杓的圣诞愿望，现在才到承衍哥的。”

晕。该死。怎么可以这么可爱。

也不等孙东杓说什么了曹承衍便掰着两片雪白的臀瓣一插直入狠狠的撞上孙东杓的敏感点，让孙东杓爽到仰起头长吟一声直接被操射了，热流喷洒在黑色的床单上显得格格不入却又意外的合适。

这次曹承衍的动作变得缓慢了起来，压在小朋友身上慢慢的抽插着。从内部迎上的瘙痒感让孙东杓撅撅嘴表达自己的不满，却回过头看见曹承衍得逞一般的笑容想着将计就计。

于是就自己扭动着腰部打着圈迎合着曹承衍的动作抽插着，时不时用力地夹紧后穴吸吮着曹承衍的性器让双方都爽得倒吸一口凉气。

“嘶…宝宝怎么这么会啊……”看着今天异常主动的孙东杓，曹承衍也甚是欣喜，低喘着将孙东杓打湿的刘海温柔的撩开。

“啊嗯…都是哥哥教的好……啊啊！——”听到这句话哪个男人忍得住，曹承衍立刻火力全开一下又一下撞击着孙东杓的敏感点把孙东杓整个人都操软了下身，只有小屁股还高高的翘起迎合着哥哥猛烈的撞击。嗓子已经因为激动哭到沙哑，承衍哥，哥哥，老公全叫了一遍也只能让曹承衍更加兴奋地挺入。

嫩穴被操到红润，淫液也从交合处不住滴落。孙东杓的背上腰上都布满了曹承衍的吻痕与侵占欲满满的牙印，两人都在舒爽的性事中冲上情欲的巅峰，孙东杓脑袋一白便射出了今天的第三波精液，曹承衍也在孙东杓后穴激烈的紧缩后一滴不漏地射进孙东杓的最深处。

抠挖着孙东杓体内残留的精液做最初清理，曹承衍也便坏心大发在最初开始玩火的大腿根部留下一个牙印，让孙东杓看起来完全就是他的所有物。

将小朋友一把抱进怀里亲来亲去，擦去他脸上残留的泪珠与他交换一个最虔诚的吻。

“圣诞快乐。我的宝贝。”

即使被做得累到快要昏厥过去，孙东杓也依偎在曹承衍炽热的怀抱中——

“圣诞快乐，哥哥……”

第二天。

“东杓啊！你昨晚许了什么愿望来着，哥哥这就给你实现～”

“承衍哥，愿望我昨晚就告诉你了呀……”

“忘啦忘啦，我们再来一次……哦不，是，现在就来给东杓实现愿望叭～”

“呀！！曹承衍！！！！哥！！不可以啦！！”

End.


End file.
